Hypnosis
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: A new Watchmen member has a more cynical demeanor then Rorschach!Who knew that could happen? She and Silk Spectre stick to the guys with there own flair. All the mne wonder who she is and one almost gets killed by a fomer hero to find out. Rating up.HIATUS!


Disclaimer I own nothing that has to do with watchmen.

A/N: Please reveiw!

Hypnosis

1964

The girl's breath got caught in her throat. She thought his movements were so graceful. His style of fighting was amazingly fluid. The fight finally ended and he tied the two men on either side of the garbage can. He turned to her while tilting his head to the side. "Are you hurt?" the man asked, as he walked toward her. She hesitated. She resented him helping her. She had been doing just fine without him. Suddenly, he held out his hand to help her up.  
>"No! I don't need your help," she snarls, smacking his hand away, then picking herself up.<br>She glares at him as he backs against the wall. "I don't care who or what you are! I will tell you this once and only once. I am not some damsel in distress! I don't need some vigilante to come to my rescue!" She turns and stomps away. Rorschach stares after her in wonder.  
>Dementia Muller scowled as she walked home. All she could see was the moving black over his white mask. "How dare he assume I needed his help! Stupid young vigilantes always thinking everyone needs their help! I wouldn't bother them if I were a vigilante! Not that he would let me! Then again, would he really have to know? I mean, I am 20. What business is it of his anyway?" She thought to herself, callously. Walter Kovacs pulled off his mask and washed his face. As he walked out of the restroom, he thought about the girl in the alley. He had actually been afraid for a moment, although he found her anger (at being rescued) amusing. He decided to stay out of her way at all costs.<p>

1966

Dementia (A.K.A. Mist) stood off to the side between Silk Spectre II and Nite Owl II in the first Crimebusters meeting. The meeting was headed by Nelson Gardner (A.K.A. Captain Metropolis.)  
>There were-in total- 8 (supposed) superheroes in the room.<br>Captain Metropolis Stood at the front of the room. He was an old timer with blond hair and blue eyes. His costume consisted of ridiculous pants ( that bulged outward at the hip), and a red long sleeve shirt with a hood (that actually formed a mask around his face.) He also wore a blue cape, yellow gloves, and a utility belt with simple brown boots.  
>To Gardner's left was Adrian Veidt (A.K.A. Ozymandias) - who was young, had blond and blue eyes. Veidt seemed to have an obsession with Egyptians, their culture, and religion. He wore a plum colored cloth over gold tights and gold long sleeve shirt. It held around his torso by a gold plated belt. On his shoulders rested a type of Egyptian necklace. He also a purple half mask, purple cape, shoes and a vague gold crown above his brow.<br>Edward Blake ( A.K.A. The Comedian) could have cared less about anyone around him. He was tall and muscular with brown hair. His dark brown eyes seemed almost black and had childish yet all knowing look to them. He wore a black leather vest and matching leather pants. His only protection was to shoulder shields. On his right shoulder sat a blue one with a great white star on it. On his left was red and white stripes. Symbolism of the American flag. The irony mocked is utter lack of patriotism.  
>Rorschach was leaning against a table near the Comedian. No one knew his name. Rorschach wore a purple pinstripe suit with a long tan trench coat . He always wore a two layered latex mask with moving ink between them. To finish off his menacing ensemble, he wore a white silk scarf and an old tan fedora.<br>Rorschach was partnered with Daniel Dreiberg (A.K.A. Nite Owl II) who was dressed as- what is best explained as an elongated owl with goggles. Standing to the side was Mist. Sitting ladylike on a printer was Silk Spectre II (A.K.A. Laurel Juspeczyk). Spectre had flowing auburn locks, chocolate brown eyes that added to the seductive way about her. Her disguise was much like a a bathing suit. It showed an ample amount of cleavage while the neckline reached down to her navel. As the only thing to cover the show of porcelain skin was a sheer yellow dress. Accompanying that were black stilettos and black velvet choker necklace.  
>Staring off into space was Dr. Manhattan (A.K.A. Jon Osterman) . Manhattan was a nuclear physicist who endured an accident in August 1959 that turned him into what most people figure as a god. His entire person was turned blue and it had given him extraordinary powers. His costume, on the other hand , resemble a woman's black bathing suit and covered about as much.<br>Between Silk Spectre II and Nite Owl II, Mist stood against the printer on which Spectre sat waiting for the meeting to commence. Mist had curly hair black as night and eyes that shone a devious bright yellow. She was skinny and shorter than the rest, standing at about 5'3". Her costume however was far more modest than Spectres. She wore black leggings and boots. She donned smoky gray shorts and long sleeve shirt, with black gloves and cape. A black half mask covered her face. About 20 minutes into the meeting, several arguments broke out. Mostly on account of the Comedians big mouth. Mist decided to just next to Silk Spectre and stay out f any debates. She stuck to this until she heard Rorschach mention that a group this size seemed more like a publicity exercise, or it was to big and unwieldy. "I agree. But, that may just be an organizational issue..." Mist was cut off by Ozymandais.  
>"Yes, exactly! With the right person coordinating the group, I think..." Then the conversation went back into a whirlwind of arguments, and Mist sat back down annoyed.<br>A voice sounded from beside her, causing her to flinch. " They're acting like a bunch of kids!"  
>Silk Spectre observed, shaking her head in annoyance. Mist stayed silent for a few minutes.<br>"Why don't we just leave and create our own team? Just me and you be partners?" Mist asked, looking at the young girl beside her. Silk Spectre nodded her head, and they both got up to leave.  
>Captain Metropolis stopped them and asked with a tremor of alarm in his voice. "<br>" Where are you two going?" Mist stopped, then turned to face and confront him.  
>"Away from your childish and redundant ramblings. We are going to pool our efforts and take care the crime on the streets of New York our way." She then turned, and without looking back, she walked out into the night, closely followed by her new partner, Silk Spectre II.<p> 


End file.
